


Half-Mad Isn't as Crazy as It Seems

by mydeira



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever wonder why Fred seemed to suddenly change her mind in S5?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Mad Isn't as Crazy as It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal on November 21, 2004.
> 
> Needed to get out of the Menageaverse for a bit and write something relatively short, so I asked sadbhyl for a challenge or three. I might make this longer one of these days, but we’ll see.

Knox really was a sweetie. She had finally given in and had a cup of coffee with him after work tonight. Entertaining and smart and above all he made her smile. It seemed stupid now, ducking him for so long just because he worked under her and was employed by Wolfram & Hart. He really was a good guy.

Sighing happily, Fred pulled out her key to unlock her apartment. Luckily no one was around to see her grinning goofily to herself and the door for the past five minutes. After everything that had happened in the past year, and was still going on, it felt good to feel good.

“Won’t last,” a low, sultry voice sing-songed near her ear. “Bright shining boy carries death in his hands.”

Fred closed her eyes. Not now, not after everything she’d been through. She was not going crazy again.

Taking a deep breath, she looked to where the voice had come from. No one. Shit.

“Don’t worry sweet girl, I’m as real as real can be,” the voice spoke from behind her.

She turned to see a pale, dark haired woman in a long, flowing black and red dress. Wide, luminous black eyes watched her intently. While Fred had never actually met the woman, she had heard enough stories to know exactly who she was.

“Drusilla?”

“Right in one,” the woman grinned. “Could tell you were a bright girl. Tried to help my Spike, almost succeeded too.”

Fred blink, “H-how did you—”

“Lil’ bird told me. But I knew before that. Saw you coming I did,” she nodded. “Poor girl, I am sorry about how things will turn out, but some will be left behind.”

Catching herself staring at those eyes, Fred looked quickly away. Oh no, there would be no thralling of this Texas girl. She hadn’t survived Pylea and Jasmine’s followers and countless other demons to fall prey to a beautiful, half-mad vampire. Okay, possibly all-mad.

“Look at us, sweet Winifred, Auntie Dru isn’t here to harm you,” Drusilla cooed, cool fingertips brushing lightly against Fred’s cheek.

Against her better judgment, she opened her eyes to see Drusilla’s face mere inches from her own.

“You were kind to my Spike, so I have come to thank you,” Drusilla said simply. “One good turn deserves another.”

And then without further preamble, Drusilla kissed her. Cold, red lips soft as they landed on Fred’s, tongue snaking in as Fred gasped in surprise. She was in the middle of her hallway being kissed by one of the craziest vampires in history, and instead of fighting Drusilla off, Fred was kissing her back. This was insane, but she wanted more of the tart, spicy, exotic flavor that the kiss just hinted at.

Drusilla pulled away, licking her lips as she studied Fred. “I can see how they love you so easily. Lucky girl.”

Fred was too busy trying to catch her breath and gather her thoughts to speak.

Then Drusilla’s voice became dark, “But one loves you the most, in quiet, watchful silence. Would give you the world would but you ask it. And he will kill for you again, though you won’t know it.”

With that said, she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

“Drusilla,” Fred called after her. The dark woman turned. “Thank you.”

She smiled knowingly. “Use the time you have left wisely, my child, because not everything is as it seems.”

And with that, she was gone.


End file.
